


Perplexing Circumstances

by Elebelle



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elebelle/pseuds/Elebelle
Summary: Sesshomaru returns to the Western Lands to find his now fully grown ward, Rin, in the midst of what he can only seem to label a 'female moment.' Based on another author's work, in recognition of Resmiranda's HoTM
Kudos: 8





	Perplexing Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resmiranda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tales From The House Of The Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549238) by Resmiranda. 



Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Inuyasha verse.

Disclaimer: I did not write the original FanFiction "Tales From The House of The Moon" That Fic belongs to the astoundingly talented Resmiranda.

-Perplexing Circumstances-

For Resmiranda, because I adore HoTM so very much.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lord Sesshomaru; Lord of the Western lands and heir to the House of the Moon… was perplexed.

And annoyed. Indeed.

Still.

Currently, he was sitting on the ground in a most undignified position, sprawled haphazardly in the middle of his ward's chambers. There were silk kimonos draped precariously all about him and piles of more all around the room.

At the moment his right arm was outstretched, holding up a pale purple garment with pink and blue flower patterns scattered across it. One he had picked for her some time ago while on his travels, which he had just now plucked off his head.

'That would be the second time I have plucked women's clothing from my hair today.' Was not a thought Sesshomaru felt particularly enamored with.

He was not pleased. A sigh fell from his lips as he contemplated the reasons for just how he ended up in this position. He had come home a short time ago, only to be confronted with the most peculiar events he'd yet to be witness to upon a return home.

Rin.

Going insane.

. . . .. . . .. . .. . … . .. . . .. . .

The sun was finally crested above the horizon and The House of the Moon was not far off, just passed this hill and he would be home. Five hundred yards…..four hundred yards…three…two..o-oh. How odd. There, just beyond the hill he now stood upon was his home.

Everything was intact, the grounds well cared for, everything was as it should be.

'Except for one small detail'.He thought, as he began walking again.

'The fact that my household seems to have gone lost their collective minds, and Rin is throwing things out her window.'

He blinked and kept walking; now standing directly under his ward's window, he took in the sight of all of his servants running about frantically. They seemed to be collecting things off the ground and apparently returning them to Rin only to have them tossed through the window yet again.

He bent down and picked one of the objects from the grass, a pink kimono with white flowers, just in time for another piece of cloth to land on his head.

'I was wrong in my assumptions.' He thought as he dropped the first garment and plucked the other from his person.

'My household has not gone insane in my absence, Rin has.' He spared one more glance for his servants, gave a soft sigh and headed for his ward's chambers.

'They are simply trying to keep up.'

The entire walk, he witnessed his servants running past him trying to both rush and give respectful bows, either returning clothing or going back for more.

'I wonder if they've assigned each other garments so that each servant returns for the same article of clothing every time instead of just randomly picking them up.'

When he found himself in her doorway his eyes widened fractionally. There she was, only partly dressed, filling her arms with clothing. She would walk to her window and toss them out before returning for more. Over and over and over again.

She hadn't seemed to take notice of him yet; so he walked calmly over the threshold and stopped behind her as she bent to pick up more clothing. He stretched out his hand and rested it on her shoulder as she stood with an absurdly large pile of clothes in her hands.

Unfortunately, he forgot one minor detail.

'Right. Never startle Rin, I had forgotten that one, though I doubt I will be able to once more.'

Startled as she was as his hand found purchase on her shoulder she shrieked and threw all of the garments over her head, whipped around and stared.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened once more as he tilted his head up and watched as the clothing come raining down toward him.

'These garments are absurdly heavy for everyday clothing.' Was the thought that crossed his mind as they fell on him, sending him off balance and knocking him unceremoniously onto the floors; with women's clothing draped all over him.

'Yes, she's gone completely insane. Perhaps I will consult Myouga on this at a later time.' He sighed and pulled the kimono from his head, leveling a blank stare at his daughter. She just giggled and responded with a soft "Sesshomaru-sama has come home."


End file.
